


Homework

by callmecirce



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May Collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/callmecirce
Summary: Marinette is determined to broaden Chat's film horizons.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speaks/gifts).



> MariChat May Day 3: Homework!
> 
> This one is for **speaks**. Thank you for your encouragement and advice, when I first started writing again. :)

                “So, did you do your homework, kitty?”  Marinette asked around the pins in her mouth.

                “Of course.”  Chat drew his eyes away from where her nimble fingers worked at pinning her latest project, and frowned at her.  “Why, did you need help with your physics again?”

                “No, you mangy cat, not that homework,” she giggled.  “The homework I gave you.  Did you watch it?”

                “Oh!  That ‘homework’.  No, actually.”  His ears drooped.  “I didn’t have an opportunity.  My da—er, work kept me too busy.”

                “It’s been more than a week!”

                He shrugged uncomfortably.  “It was a busy week.  This is the first down time I’ve had since the last time I was here.”

                “Ugh, you’re as bad as Adrien.”  Marinette set her project aside, pulled the remaining pins from her mouth, and jabbed them into her pin cushion with more force than necessary.  “Come on, kitty, we’re having a movie night.  Up.”

                “What, now?”  He stood from his place on the chaise, and watched, bemused, as she shoved it over in front of her monitor.

                “Yes, now.  It’s not _that_ late.”  She tugged pillows and a throw blanket from her bed and tossed them to the chaise, while she continued to speak.  “It’s criminal that you haven’t been able to relax, and it’s criminal that you have never seen The Fifth Element.  Come watch a movie with me, _Chaton_.”

                He chuckled, recognizing that Marinette on a mission was a formidable force, indeed.  “If you insist, Princess.”  He sat back down on the chaise accommodatingly.

                “Popcorn?”  She offered.

                “Nope, still full from dinner.  Your mom seems determined to fatten me up.”

                “ _Maman_ has made it her personal mission ever since she got to see you up close, that night that she helped you make cocoa,” Marinette replied, laughing, and turned to her computer.  “You get comfortable there while I get this going, and then I’m going to join you.”

                Chat propped a couple of the pillows up at the head of the chaise, and reclined comfortably against them with his hands behind his head.  “So what is this movie about, again?”

                “It’s a futuristic sci-fi about a cab driver who saves the world from evil aliens,” she answered without turning to look at him.

                His brows rose.  “Oh-kay.  That sounds…interesting.”

                “Hey, I watched anime with you,” she pouted.  “Now you get to watch this with me.”  She clicked play, flipped the lights off, and crawled onto the chaise with Chat as the intro played.  They’d become quite comfortable with one another over the last several weeks, so he didn’t think anything of sharing the small lounge with her.  He simply waited for her to arrange herself on him, then linked his fingers together and draped his arms over her body.

                She wiggled a bit in his arms, trying to find exactly the right position, and sighed happily.  “This is nice.”

                “It is,” he replied, and dropped a kiss on her head.  “Doing ‘homework’ with you is way better than doing it by myself.”

               

**Author's Note:**

> I think that I am going to loosely tie all of these together in a single story line, though there will likely be no plot beyond the growth of their friendship. We'll see how that goes.
> 
> Would it be better to put all of these together as separate chapters in a single work? I might start doing that from here on out.  
> EDIT: I decided to go ahead and put them all together in a single work. I'm leaving these here, but all the subsequent posts will go into one work. Thanks for your input, guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
